


Always take care of you (even if you are disgusting)

by lauren_henge



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren_henge/pseuds/lauren_henge
Summary: Charity looks after a cranky, sick Vanessa.





	Always take care of you (even if you are disgusting)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic with these two, actually haven't written anything in a few years now so feeling a little rusty. Just a one shot, but might write a little series of one shots if people don't think they are crap let me know what you think please and thank you.

Noise. Noise. Noise. Why can there never be a bit of bloody peace and quiet? The boys little toddler feet sound like elephants pounding along the hallway of the pub, their giggles shrieking as they skip between their bedrooms playing with various toys, that she will no doubt trip over on her way to the bathroom. She reminds herself to get some headphones for Noah for Christmas, or at least mention it to Charity. There is only so much rapid gunfire booming from the Xbox that she can take. But oh no, it’s not just the kids. For some godforsaken reason every word Paddy utters echoes through the house, bouncing across every wall and surface, filling the space. When the pub downstairs is particularly busy, the rumbles from the pub vibrate through her like she’s front row of a concert.

  
It is at times like this, when Vanessa is curled up in the duvet, sniffling and unwell that she misses Tug Ghyll and the gentle peace that came with it. Mind you, with the house full as it was, Vanessa doesn’t think she’d get a much better sleep at Tug Ghyll either. Vanessa rolled over, cradling herself in the duvet. Charity’s duvet. Their duvet. Their bed. She hasn’t quite got used to it yet, but it sure does feel like home.

  
There is a gentle knock at the bedroom door that Vanessa ignores. Johnny has been pining for her attention all morning but Vanessa is apprehensive to see him. If Johnny catches this virus all hell will break loose. She even thinks it would be worse than if Charity caught it, and that is saying something. The door creaks open ever so slightly but Vanessa remains still, if she keeps quiet hopefully the kids will leave her alone.

  
“Only me, babe. Dr. Dingle at your disposal.” Charity whispers loudly across her bedroom, stepping lightly towards the bed in which Vanessa is cuddled within, and ever so slightly running her fingers over the blondes head.

  
“Unless you have brought a miracle cure along with you, I suggest you go back through the door you came from.” Vanessa inhales deeply, slightly regretting the tone of voice she used to talk to her girlfriend, but also hoping it would work for a bit of alone time. As much as she loves Charity, she just wants to sleep.

  
“Excuse me, babe? I will have you know that I have managed to skive off the day to take good and proper care of you.”

  
“How is that different to any other day, Charity?” Vanessa huffs into the bed sheets.

  
“I’m going to excuse this attitude from you babe because you are disgustingly ill, but that does not mean I am not gonna take care of you. I need you right as rain for all the antics I have planned for the evening.” Vanessa can feel the grin on Charity’s face with her words without even looking at her. Sluggishly, she tosses herself over in the bed onto her other side, glaring at Charity with her puffy eyes.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you? Mind in the gutter.”

  
“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not complaining.” Charity mimics her, and taps her finger on her cold red nose, before pulling a face and wiping the finger on her trousers, aching for a smile from Vanessa. This was sick day two for Charity now. She had made the mistake to leave Vanessa well alone yesterday, but that only made her more grouchy and Charity was not about to have another evening of moody Vanessa. The smaller blonde sighs and rolls back over to where she was led.

  
“Please leave me alone, Charity…” She mutters as she closes her eyes again. “Or better yet…” Vanessa shoots up into a seated position on the bed, much slower than Vanessa thought she was. “You let me go back to work. It will be quiet there, I won’t be doing anything heavy all I have to do is sit at a desk. I would totally get better if I was just out and about my normal routine.” She pleads to Charity. Vanessa can’t stand lying in bed all day doing nothing, unless, obviously, Charity is curled up with her but for now she just wants to be outside.

  
“That’s a no can do from me, babe. You are not going anywhere. Look at you for starters, babe. Not that I don’t think you’re insanely hot, but that face is enough to turn those poor animals to stone right about now.” She pauses and grins at her girlfriend, not expecting a smile back but at least an eye-roll would make Charity feel better.  
“I’m gonna perform miracles and make you all better again. You’ll be dancing about with Paddy and some cows in no time. But for now, you officially my one and only patient. So lie down and hear all about what I have in store for you today, babe.” She poked Vanessa shoulder gently, motioning for her to lie back down. Vanessa obliges and sulks back down into the duvet.

  
“You have two minutes. Then I swear, Charity Dingle, I will kick you out of your own bedroom.”

  
“No you bloody well won’t. I had enough of you sulking and snapping yesterday, so now I am gonna do something about it and you are not gonna stop me, babe.” She catches an eye roll from Vanessa, but a snarky quip lodged itself in Charity’s throat, she really was trying her best not to get just as moody as Vanessa, but she wasn’t half making it difficult for her.

  
“Listen babe, for starters to actually need to eat some food? How on earth are you supposed to get better when you are just skin and bone.” Charity jokingly poked at Vanessa’s arm. “Then I am thinking of maybe a cuddle and a cheeky nap before a brisk afternoon walk. Get you some fresh air. Oh, and you are absolutely getting in the shower today. Topped off with a cosy, uninterrupted night in, just you and me. And maybe, if you behave yourself, I’ll treat you to a get well soon present later in bed.” She finishes with a trademark wink towards the smaller blonde, whose attention she now has fully.

  
“Charity-” she whines “What about the kids? And with you lingering around me what’s gonna stop you from catching this as well?” There is a genuine look of concern underneath Vanessa’s pale complexion. Vanessa actually thought Charity’s day she had planned sounded brilliant any other time, but she couldn’t risk someone else getting sick just for her benefit, especially not Charity.

  
“Oh bugger off babe, do you not think I haven’t sorted the kids? They are all accounted for along with appropriate adults. And you know full well I don’t get ill. Dingle blood is strong you see. Immune from anything, so shut your trap and tell me what you want to eat.”

\------------------------

Charity wrestled with the last pillow case, before neatly putting it down on their bed. She had changed the bed sheets so it felt more fresh for when Vanessa returned from her bath. They had taken it easy this morning, and though Vanessa was still ten times grouchier than normal, she was starting to accept Charity’s help.  
They had eaten breakfast in bed together -well, brunch- with Charity stuffing as much toast and ‘special Dingle soup’ as Vanessa would allow. She had forced Marlon into making a batch early this morning. Vanessa did have her apprehensions, she knows as well as anyone in the village that these secret special Dingle recipes aren’t all that healthy, or healing, or tasty, and they most certainly always have alcohol in them. But Vanessa got a bowl-full down her before drifting into the nap she was promised.  
The smaller blonde gently padded back into their bedroom, wrapped tightly in a white towel. She was still sniffling and shivering ever so slightly, but she was starting to look like Vanessa again.

  
“Oh babe, you reckon you’re well enough to let me have a peek at what’s under this towel, eh?” Charity wanders over to her girlfriend, her hands gently running down Vanessa’s arms, over the small goosebumps on her skin.

  
“Mind. Gutter. Head. Hurts.” Vanessa groaned and plonked herself down on Charity’s nicely made bed. Charity made the bed? The thought flicked through her mind several times. Usually, Vanessa struggled to get Charity to even open the curtains. But today she had made the bed, and changed the sheets?

  
“I am gonna take that as a ‘maybe later’, babe. So how do you feel about this--” Charity trailed off, watching a small tear roll down her girlfriends face. She knelt down in front of Vanessa sat on the bed, and lifted her chin slightly, wiping the tear with her other hand.

  
“Hey, babe, I was joking we can just sleep later, no funny business I promise.”

  
“No, no, Charity.” Vanessa cut her off. “It’s not that at all, you daft mare.” Vanessa sniffled again, looking away from her girlfriend only for seconds before Charity’s hand gently guided her cheek back to face her.

  
“Then why are you crying, Ness?”

  
“You, Charity. You are amazing.”

  
“Well that’s a given, babe. Slightly insulted you’ve only just worked it out mind.” Charity smirks up to the small blonde, wiping another tear from her cheek.

  
“No, you are always amazing. But incredibly and stupidly and ridiculously amazing today. You have actually made me toast and soup and sorted the kids and changed the bed sheets and tried to make me feel better and just been here for me.”

  
“Jesus, babe. I think you are missing another ‘and’ in there somewhere.” Vanessa choked out a slight giggle and finally looked her girlfriend in the eyes. Those beautiful, enchanting, green eyes. Her own were swimming with joyful tears.

  
“Shut up and take the compliment for once, will you?” She grins down at her. “I love you, Charity Dingle.”

  
Charity’s heart felt like it was glowing inside her chest, and she lent up and gently met her lips with Vanessa’s ever so softly. She pulled away slightly and held Vanessa’s cheeks in her hands.

  
“I love you too, Ness. But this is still no reason to cry, is it? I’m always gonna look after you, ya plonker. And yes, I will admit the bed sheets incident was a little ‘out-there’ and obviously you should not expect it from me again but don’t ever think that I won’t look after you when you are grim and sick because I always will, even if you are being really disgusting.” Charity presses her forehead against Vanessa’s. Never has she felt this close and safe with someone. Never has she felt like someone loves her as much as Vanessa does. Never has she wanted something this much. She wanted to love Vanessa, and needed her to love her back. Charity moves to sit next to her, still slightly damp girlfriend, on the bed.

  
“You are such a charmer, Charity. You know that’s the second time today you’ve called me disgusting.”

“Ah but I still love you when you are disgusting, so it’s not an insult, babe. Keep up.” Charity playfully rolled her eyes at Vanessa, resulting in a giggle escaping her lips.

  
“You know, I think I am starting to feel a little bit better.” Vanessa spoke softly, still catching a sniffle in her nose.

  
“Excellent news, babe. Means that you might finally let me into this towel.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments so very appreciated please let me know what you think xx


End file.
